


A Father’s Legacy

by Everpresentnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Father, Father and Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everpresentnerd/pseuds/Everpresentnerd
Summary: After his sensei Minato dies, leaving behind a newborn who is mistreated by the village, a young Kakashi can’t stand by and let his teachers legacy be ignored. Though still young and unsure, Kakashi takes in Naruto and the two of them try and navigate a life filled with both immeasurable joy and pain together.





	A Father’s Legacy

**Prologue**

He was small, smaller than Kakashi had expected at least. Staring at the small blond head of hair through the glass was the first view Kakashi ever had of Naruto. People seemed wary of the small baby. They would give pause before picking up the crying child. But a young fourteen year old Kakashi would come and stand there for hours watching the small child who with each passing day began to resemble his late sensei.

It easily became part of his routine, he would pray at the small alter he made for his father first thing in the morning. From there he would go and clean Rin’s grave, leaving fresh fragrant flowers, then he would visit the memorial and reflect on Obito. Now he would add visiting Naruto in lieu of standing at Minato-sensei’s grave.

It was almost almost a penance as Kakashi had guarded Kushina for months while she carried Naruto, and now she was dead and once again Kakashi felt like a failure. So he would come and watch as people treated the small cooing boy like he was diseased.

He would watch silently as the toddler went mostly neglected. Until Kakashi, sixteen and barely more than a child himself, went to the Third Hokage and asked to adopt Naruto Uzumaki.

It had not gone over well at first but Kakashi had a patience and determination that handed a three year old Naruto to a seventeen year old Kakashi. It wasn’t how Kakashi had expected to become a father but he would do his best.

So there they stood at the threshold of a home that once belonged to the white fang of Konoha, Kakashi’s disgraced father who would never see Kakashi reach adulthood. And he held the small hand of a disgraced son, who’s father would never get to watch him grow up. Together the two of them entered the small home, and for the first time in a long time, when Kakashi said welcome home, he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that might turn into an Iruka X Kakashi doc. But for now it was just me coming to terms with the fact that no one took care of baby Naruto.


End file.
